Wings of Fire: The Dragonet Fairy Tales
by KnightLawn
Summary: Wings of Fire: The Dragonet Fairy Tales. The first one is titled Frostbow's Enchanting Encounter the second is known as Taintedwater's Misfortune. Check out my Wattpad as well here: www. Wattpad. com/user/TopazReshiram
1. Frostbow's Enchanting Encounter

This story is spoken by the seven dragon tribes alike…

Once there was a RainWing IceWing hybrid. She was named Frostbow. She was said to have lived in the IceWing kingdom. One day she had flown far from the kingdom taking it upon herself to travel several days and nights. During one of these flights. She flew past a lone scavenger waving its talonless paws in the air. She stopped for a moment seeing that its tiny head was looking at her. Frostbow stopped midair at this as the scavenger now pointed to the right of Frostbow. As she looked in the direction that the scavenger had pointed she saw that it was a large cave.

Caves and tunnels were not unusual in Pyrrhia. However, a scavenger directly looking at her and pointing at Frostbow was. Normally she would have assumed that this small male creature would have run from her into the cave. Probably lead some other scavengers to attack her out of fear or protecting their stolen treasure. Perhaps it was simply being a nascence by playing a game with her. No matter it was getting late and she needed somewhere to stay for the night. So, she headed into the cave. It was smaller then it looked only barely room for one dragon. Just enough though that she was protected from the weather for the night.

The scavenger interestingly enough came in a joined Frostbow. Not the least bit terrified of her as he laid right down next to her. It was indeed odd for her but then again, he wasn't trying to kill her. So, with a smile on her lips she let him be as she drifted off to sleep. The next morning, she bid her goodbye to the scavenger and flew off. Several days went by and Frostbow came a crossed the exact same spot. Seeing the creature again doing the same thing as before. This time, however, the waving was in a more frantic motion. It once again also pointed to the same cave looking at her while doing so just as before.

As the three moons were beginning to make there rise into the sky. Frostbow entered the small cave. As the scavenger entered it was much more a sluggish pace then it had walked before. Before she and the scavenger drifted off to sleep. Frostbow noticed one thing before the darkness claimed her. The being's face was sadder than the previous encounter. Again, when the sun arose the next morning. She bid her goodbye's and flew off.

Once again Frostbow returned after several days. This time when she spotted the scavenger he was sitting on the ground. Looking up at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen in a creature of his species. For a third time, Frostbow landed upon the scavenger pointing to the cave. When she got closer to the cave. She saw it was much bigger then it was the last two times she had encountered it. When Frostbow approached for a closer look. She noticed that the small cave area that was barely big enough for one dragon was now a large tunnel. That was big enough for many dragons to have accompanied her. The only living being to do so, however, was the scavenger.

This time the sad creature walked even slower than the last time. His head was droopy and not watching where he walked. This caused him to stumble forward and almost fall. That is had he of not caught himself beforehand. Frostbow gently picked him up in her talons and to her relief. He didn't yelp or try to run. She was able to gently place him on her shoulder and with that, they continued moving down the dark pathway. They came closer and closer to the sound of pounding water. It continued to get louder and louder with each step they took.

The two entered a part of the cave that had four tunnels from which they could enter. Frostbow closed her eyes and laid down for some time. Keeping herself focused on witch tunnel had the loudest crashing sound from the waterfall at its source. She then bolted upright heading through the closest entrance to the left. Then as she came to the waterfall itself impressed by its massive size. This area was also big enough for her to stretch her wings. Bolting into the sky she now saw her scavenger ally was yelping and point to both sides of the waterfall.

Frostbow saw him point to his mouth. Then at both sides of the crashing waterfall. There was some good news at least he was more energetic now. Why all of the energy though? Was he thirsty? She saw him repeat this same action over again. She stopped and flew in place to study the waterfall in front of her and the one behind her. Even glancing at the pathway below her but she still wasn't sure what he meant. She flew onward with the sound of his yelping in her ear. Barely being able to hear it over the roar of the waterfall. They came to a land on a platform at the end of the pathway about a minute later. Thanks to once again the scavenger pointing to it.

He leaped off of her shoulder and ran towards what looked like sticks in the distance. Upon closer inspection, however, they were cages made out of wood with several scavengers trapped inside. There he went again looking at her jumping up and down with that odd yelping sound their kind often made. She looked back at the waterfall then at the terrified scavengers in their cages. Now she had an idea of what she was supposed to do. Taking to the air Frostbow blew her frost breath all along the first waterfall. All to the point of touching the edges of the wall. She did the same with the second on the other side.

When Frostbow had finished she saw a glow of light out of the corner of her eye. With closer observation, she saw that all of the scavengers were now bathed in a white glow. As the five scavengers in cages including the one that had accompanied her. Began to transform into seven dragons each from a different tribe. They thanked her and praised her in return for there rescue. Explaining that this had all been set up by the MudWing's evil stepsister who was an animus. The MudWing in this group was the one that had been transformed into scavenger. That same scavenger that had journeyed with her today. He later asked for Frostbow's talon in marriage on the same day and such the wedding was solemnized. It was said that all mentioned in this story lived in peace and joy after that.


	2. Taintedwater's Misfortune

There was a long egg in the MudWing Kingdom. One day this egg was lifted from the mud into the air by a flock of birds. These same birds took the egg that now beginning to hatch. Dropping it towards the Kingdom of the Seas waters. Just before the egg touched the waves. The shell suddenly burst open. The birds paused mid-flight upon what their eyes saw next. A MudWing-SeaWing hybrid dragon had just been born. The dragonet looked up at the birds. He was calmly floating in the water. The flock swooped down and circled the newborn dragon.

"You shall be named Taintedwater." They sang in cheerful voices several times over.

The team flew off and out of sight. As the dragonet knew by the alias Taintedwater dove into the depths below. He came across two kind SeaWings that raised him as their own. As time passed he was there to witness the evil actions of his two adoptive siblings. At one point he found his siblings beating a scared dolphin for what seemed like no reason. However, closer inspection revealed that the fish had a necklace made of pearls in its month.

"Leave this creature alone. It has done nothing to you." He said swimming in front of it spreading his wings out in defense.

The dolphin fled in terror but dropped the item it was carrying. One of the siblings that had been assaulting the creature. Proceeded to pick up the item and placed it around their neck. The two SeaWings glared at Taintedwater before heading home. He shook his head in disappointment. Things like this always happened while the parents were out. At one time he had told their parents what his two brothers had been doing. Even as the brothers tried to deny committing these actions. He and his parents searched there home inside and out. In hopes of returning the treasures to their owners. Nothing was to be found.

The very next day after the dolphin incident he spotted a group of clams. They had been forced open and Taintedwater didn't need to guess who had done it. Scanning the clams for any farther injuries which he didn't see. It was just their treasure that had been taken from them. He sighed hopelessly as he turned to go to forward. Awhile later he came to see to specks in the distance. He had to pick up seep in order to catch up with what he hoped was the thieves. He stopped hiding behind a large boulder at the moment he had gotten to them.

Taintedwater saw his brothers burring the last pearl a good ways from there home. The injuring of various sea creatures to taking their treasure it always ended the same way. Taintedwater would fallow his siblings to a different spot each time. Witnessing them hide the last piece of treasure they stole that day. It currently explains why he and his parents couldn't find the missing items. When the two were out of sight. He went over to the spot that the treasure had been hidden. Digging from some time until a gleam of white caught his eye.

It was the missing gems or at least some of them. Scoping them up in his talons. Taintedwater returned to the spot where the clams had been found. His face went from excitement to pure horror. He stared down at the small white spheres in his talons. Rising his head to look at the destruction that lay before him now. He knew there would be no way of returning the gems to their creators. Swimming home having no other choice but to do what needed to be done. When Taintedwater entered his home the first thing he was were his brothers just laughing. Probably about what atrocity they had committed that same day. This ceased when Taintedwater had entered the room. He made his demanded without hesitating for a moment.

"I want to know why you two feel the need to take from innocent creatures?" As he said this Taintedwater held out the items his brothers had previously acquired earlier that same day. Both of them tried to grab what he held. However, he moved back in the Knick of time. He continued speaking. "Why not just hunt for it like a normal treasure hunt instead of harming or killing others to get it?" Suddenly the two swung their tails causing the youngest of the trio to be sent flying against the cavern wall. Something snapped just then above him and proceeded with a loud crash from all sides.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" They said in unison. Giving him a smile that showed their teeth. Before losing conciseness, his last thought was.

"They'll get there's yet. Just not today."


	3. The Courage of Marblesight

There was once a prophecy told within the SkyWing Kingdom. The prophecy stated that one of sky and night would be born on a full moon. Showing great courage to the kingdom. That would lead to a royal wedding. Happies and glory showed upon the couple. For all of the time, the SkyWings sing their praises. The next morning after the night of a full moon. Whispers spread of a SkyWing-NightWing hatching under a full moon. As having been stated by the prophecy. When the news reached the SkyWing queen that this newborn dragonet was like what the prophecy foretold. She looked down at her young son thinking.

"I will host a tournament when the time is right. This will choose a suitable spouse for my child. Not some words that are written on a scroll or even spoken allowed." She stormed out of the castle and came to a couple of the hybrid dragonet. Noticing that the family didn't appear wealthy upon entering their home. She used that to her advantage. "I would hate to see your dragonet not living the life she so rightfully deserves. You know being part of the prophecy and all." She placed several small sacks into the talons of the NightWing father.

The queen had no doubt in her mind this dragon was the one who delivered the prophecy. The NightWings spouse handed over her dragonet. All in hopes that the child would have a better life with the queen. The dragonet was then taken to a nearby Scavenger Den. Hoping that a wolf or some other creature would put an end to the role this dragonet had been given. It didn't happen as the leader of the SkyWings would have hoped. After she had left the area. A pair of newlyweds found her taking her in as their own.

The young one was named Marblesight. Years later she worked as a palace guard in the NightWing kingdom and one day overheard an interesting conversation. While she was completing her rounds outside the palace. She heard several SkyWings discuss a tournament and the talon of the queen's son for the victor to have in marriage. Marblesight didn't hesitate to fly to the SkyWing kingdom from her own. Over time she fought many dragons from all seven tribes. When she had reached the semi-finals of the tournament. Screams came about from the palace itself.

Suddenly flames could be seen erupting from the palace itself. Many flew out of the blazing fortress. No sign of the queen or her son. A lot still were fleeing the area to safety. Marblesight went towards the danger. When she entered she spotted a few guards along with the two royal family members directing those still inside to safety. Stopping right next to them making the same gestures to direct everyone out.

"Your majesty if you and your son will track down the culprits. I can handle things here." The queen looked at her with surprise. Rising a talon about to question the suggestion. When her son piped up.

"She is correct. SkyWings are the best flyers in all of Pyrrhia. Only we can do this now." There was a nod of agreement from the mother. Before long the two were flying from the burning building into the sky above. Everyone was safely out just as the structure started to collapse. With Marblesight being the last to leave. The area was clear now with only SkyWings remaining. Looking at the destruction of their beloved leaders home.

"Over there." Someone shouted. Pointing a talon in the direction of two specks that edged every closer. It was the royal family. Each holding a net encasing dragons within there talons.

"We caught two out of the three that started this mess." The prince spoke allowed the group. The queen gave a nod and a couple of guards came forward. Each taking hold of a net before soring away. Marblesight gave a low bow to the queen.

"With your permission, I'd like to find the last member in that trio." The queen responded with a shake of her head.

"No, this is my mission and mine alone." At this the prince interjected.

"Mother she is the one who made it to the semi-finals of the torment. I think we're quite capable of knowing she will get the task done." He said this with such confidence in his voice that Marblesight forced herself to hold her head up high.

"Alright." The Queen lets out a soft sigh at the word. Marblesight took off into the sky without another word. On that note, it can be said that Marblesight never completed the prophecy. Simply because she never made it back to the SkyWing territory. Some say she found the third dragon. Fought him and defeated him. Dying of her wounds sometime after. Others say that she won and fled the continent. To this day no one knows for sure.


	4. The AngleWing

Long before there was animus magic…

Three objects sped fast in the sky. These things were small, however. No bigger than the size of a scavenger. As they were pulled into the planet's atmosphere. One went towards the continent known as Pyrrhia. The other two went soring to the continent known as Pantala. The single object landed in front of a nearby cave. Located in the IceWing Kingdom. The next morning as the sun rose high in the sky. An IceWing was out for a morning hunt. Noticing the lone stone glinting from the corner of her eye. She circled around the rock several times to study it from the air.

Landing she took the rock and looking in the blackness of the cave for a moment headed inside. She kept going until a light filtered from above at the end of the cave. It was small just enough to bathe the item she had just found. She set it down to come aglow in the light. Proceeding to lay in from of it just simply waiting. Now in the continent overseas known as Pantala. Something similar happened with the two other spheres that had landed there. A SilkWing and a LeafWing had encountered one stone each. The stone found by the LeafWing landed in the branches of a tree.

Obtaining the object in their talons having flown up to retrieve it. They flew to the deepest part of the forest was entered. Flying a few miles more until they came upon a small beam of light. Showing through the trees of the said forest. This dragon too laid the small item to become aglow beneath the only light in the area. As the IceWing had done a continent away. The Leafwing rested in front of the light. Right where the obtained object was just shining. The SilkWings encounter with the grey colored rock came entangled.

This entanglement was made in the hammock within the dragon's home. Returning from some days gathering yams, okra, and honey drops. Setting the food aside upon entering their cell. The SilkWing unraveled the hammock and out at there talons fell the stone. The SilkWing turned their head. Seeing the three moons now finishing ascending to the sky. Picking up the stone and staring outside at the moons again. Feeling almost compelled as if destiny was saying to return the dull thing to the sky above. Setting off in a quick burst of speed with a flap of there wings.

The dragon was off into the moonlit sky now. Focusing attention on the three moons. It was as if he was being directed to the sea. A small trail of light coming from the largest moon seemed to be pointing in that direction. The SilkWing landed at the edge of a rocky cliff. Where the rocks met the sea crashing against its base. The largest bolder towards the end of the said cliff. Was the one that showed the small beam of light. Placing the tiny item under the patch of light to become bathed in it. Laying down in front of the round object now.

Perhaps waiting or even knowing something might happen. The rocks grew in size suddenly. This happened the moment the third one was laid to rest. All three dragons from around the world stood up when this occurred. When they had attained a current size. Like a balloon, they popped. Sending all three dragons being thrown into blackness. The three lights crept towards each of the trio members respectively. Surrounding them in the same substances their items had been entranced in. The dragons were safely pulled from the areas that their stones had been placed in.

Up into the sky, they went. Brought together in-between the two continents. Above the sea, the filtering light grew bigger as they disappeared into it. When the light slowly faded it descended to a sandy beach. There was only one dragon to be seen instead of three. IceWing, SilkWing, and LeafWing having been fused together. Forming a dragon covered in fur. Wings like a dove made of soft feathers. As the dragon awoke on one of Pyrrhia shores. One would have to note the soft brown colored eyes. Along with the long tail that swayed back and forth in the sand.

Shining in the sunlight were various gems of all sorts embedded in her thick fur. Rising to all fours she shook the beach sand from her body. "I enchant one egg from each of the seven tribes to be here right now in front of me the moment I clap my talons together." Of course, the moment she did this. Instantly seven eggs from each tribe appeared. Resting in the soft sand. "I enchant all seven of the dragonets within these eggs to be born animus dragons on their respective hatch day. I also enchant these eggs to be returned to the places in which they came the moment I say the word go."

Nothing seemed to happen but she knew the spell had worked. With that, she whispered. "Go." The eggs disappeared from the sand. The newborn animus AngleWing looked from over their shoulder seeing the sun starting to set. From behind the waves of the sea. She beat her wings starting her long journey over the waters and beyond. Knowing that no one could know that she was the true first animus in existence.


End file.
